Among the many commodities and products used commercially and industrially a substantial number of products may be generally described as “flowable”. Thus, many products such as paint, chemicals, oils, food products, sauces as well as higher weight more viscous materials such as adhesives, pastes or even concrete or similar materials are often packaged in buckets or cans. One pervasive example is the well-known metal paint cans which typically provide product volume such as a gallon, quart or pint have enjoyed great popularity and use in the distribution of many of above identified products and commodities. A significant factor contributing to the popularity and pervasiveness of one gallon and other smaller size paint cans is their high degree of standardization. Virtually all containers of these type are formed of a metal material and conform to a basic common shape and style. Such metal containers often referred to metal paint cans are manufactured and supplied by a great number of container manufactures. However, the manufacturers all adhere to a standard rim size and rim contour for their metal paint cans. This standardization allows the use of a standard design paint can lid which engages and grips the paint can rim when pressed on to the container.
For the most part, and in most typical uses, the material within the paint cans is poured from the open can into other containers or the like. Confronted by the enormous popularity and pervasive use of metal paint cans and the associated need to aid in providing a method for clean drip free content pouring during use, practitioners in the container arts have developed a variety of aids and accessories to be used in pouring the contents from an open paint can.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,879 issued to Kovathana which sets forth a VERSATILE AND UNIVERSAL PAINT CAN ATTACHMENT for use on all nominal sized paint cans and the like. The attachment is designed to snap-fit on top of an open paint can to protect the lid receiving groove of the paint can from accumulating paint during the painting process. The attachment defines a shape corresponding to an annular ring. A flexible annular ledge provides for sealingly engaging the inner peripheral bead of the paint can rim. A shelf extending from the annular ring provides a support surface for a paint brush during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,568 issued to Pool sets forth an ATTACHMENT FOR LIQUID CARRYING CONTAINER which includes a detachably engagable brim having an annular ledge which sealingly resides over the gutter of the paint can rim. The ledge includes an upstanding outer peripheral rim which redirects fluid into the container. A screen filters fluid passing from the container to a pouring spout formed integrally with the annular ledge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,560 issued to Carter sets forth a PAINT CAN DISPENSING RING ATTACHMENT having a conical annular ring snap-fit attached to the upper rim of a metal paint can. The conical portion of the annual ring terminates in an angled inwardly extending downwardly directed wall which is integrally formed with the conical ring. The conical incline and angled wall cooperate to redirect paint into the container and shield the gutter of the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,133 issued to Kensey sets forth a CONTAINER POURING ATTACHMENT WITH REPLACABLE POURING STRUCTURES having a resilient semi-ridged semi-flexible annular split retainer for mounting about the interior of a paint container rim. A plurality of different pouring structures, such as a spout, funnel and filter are removably mountable to the split retainer. A pouring attachment extends downwardly into the interior of the paint can to provide a path for flow of the final portion of the fluid from the container to and over the pouring structure of the pouring attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,064 issued to Westcott sets forth a PAINTER'S ACCESSORY having a body formed of a slightly elastic material defining an inner wall and an outer wall spaced by a generally radial interconnecting web. A sealing ridge projects from the inner wall toward the outer wall and a pouring lip and service lip extends outwardly and inwardly of the walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,510 issued to Bootz sets forth a BRUSH WIPING DEVICE AND METHOD OF USE which includes a generally annular rim seeded to the container rim in a snap-fit attachment. Surfaces are provided for retaining and cleaning a paint brush during use.
U.S. Pat. No. D457,700 issued to Acord sets forth a PAINT CAN ATTACHMENT design configured to be received upon the upper rim of an open paint can.
While the foregoing devices have been somewhat successful in meeting the need for pour spouts and the like to be used in combination with metal paint cans, larger volume containers such as the ubiquitous “five gallon bucket” have been largely unobtainable. Unlike their highly standardized metal paint can cousins, large volume containers such as five gallon buckets have not evolved into a standard rim size and rim contour. For the most part, typical five gallon buckets and the like are not made of metal such as one gallon paint cans and the like. Rather, five gallon buckets tend to be molded plastic buckets and as a result facilitate each manufactures preference of different rim structures and rim configurations. In addition, different manufactures of molded plastic five gallon buckets utilize different material wall thicknesses and reinforcing and strengthening ribs as they accommodate different types of material within the five gallon bucket.
One important result of the lack of standardization of five gallon bucket design and manufacture has been the frustration of efforts by practitioners in the container arts to provide the types of accessories and pour spouts presently available for metal paint cans and the like. While practitioners have made attempts to provide such pour spouts and accessories, the result has not enjoyed the level of consistency, quality and effectiveness obtained by those associated with the above-described metal paint cans.
Despite the many problems of attempting to provide pour spouts and other similar accessories for molded plastic five gallon buckets, the need in the art has driven practitioners to nonetheless make various attempts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,872 issued to Durant et al sets forth a COMBINED STRAINER AND POUR SPOUT APPARATUS utilized for pouring and straining material within an open five gallon bucket or the like. The apparatus includes a pour spout member preferably made of a simple dye cut paper shape and a strainer member preferably formed as a dye cut triangular mesh affixed one edge of the spout member. An interface portion is contiguous with spout member and extends downwardly into the bucket interior resting against the interior surface of the bucket. The interface portion rests loosely against the bucket interior surface and is secured thereto by a “peel-off” tape which aids in maintaining the combined strainer and pour spout to the bucket.
An alternative structure has been provided by practitioners in the art in attempting to aid the user in pouring flowable contents from a five gallon bucket type container. In this approach, practitioners in the art provide a “bunghole” in the bucket lid. The bunghole is closed by a thread on cap for seal during shipping and storage. When the need arises to pour the flowable contents from the five gallon bucket, the screw-on cap is removed and an elongated cylindrical spout having a screw attachment end is substituted for the screw-on cap. With the spout thus attached, flowable material may be poured outwardly through the spout as the bucket is raised and tilted. While the use of a screw-on spout meets the needs of certain specialized applications, in terms of general use in pouring flowable material from a five gallon bucket it is subject to substantial limitations. The closed generally cylindrical structure of the spout does not permit air to enter the bucket as material is poured from it. The result is bubbling of the liquid and erratic flow patterns which are undesirable and unacceptable for most applications.
In view of the foregoing, it becomes clear that there remains a long standing and unresolved need in the art for a simpler more effective and more reliable apparatus which aids in the pouring of flowable contents from a container such as a five gallon molded plastic bucket. There remains a further need for such an aid which accommodates the size and structural variations of such molded plastic five gallon containers and the like while accommodating all with sufficient integrity to avoid undue dripping and spilling of the poured contents.